Rerolling
Before Starting Google Mail accounts are highly recommended for rerolling. This is because Gmail accounts can use salts, which basically allows you to use the same e-mail multiple times for registration. To use a salted e-mail, you add a +string between the name and the @gmail portion of your e-mail address. For example, if your Gmail account name was name@gmail.com, a salted e-mail would be name+1@gmail.com, or name+text@gmail.com, and so forth. The string behind the + symbol can be any letters or numbers of any length, but, to easily keep track of rerolled accounts, we recommend using numbers. Any e-mails sent to a salted e-mail will be redirected to the email without the salt used, so in the previous example, any mail sent to any version of the email address would all be sent to name@gmail.com. NOTE: Mobage sends a lot of e-mail spam, so you may want to avoid using a primary e-mail address for your Granblue Fantasy account. Setting Up Chrome This tutorial assumes you are using the Google Chrome browser for rerolling, as it is the easiest method to use. If you are using the Chrome App version, you can skip this section and start at step 2 in the next section. # Open a Google Chrome window in Incognito mode using Ctrl+Shift+N. This saves a lot of time clearing cookies between rerolls. # Enter Developer mode using Ctrl+Shift+I. # On the Developer mode toolbar, there is a button shaped like a smartphone screen on the left. Click that button. It should turn blue. # Under Device on the toolbar above the webpage, select any smartphone model, such as Google Nexus 5. Creating An Account The date you create your account is actually important. This is because the Start Dash offer available to new accounts will remember the characters available at the time the account was created. For example, an account created during a Premium Gala/Legend Festival can buy any exclusive story character SSR with this offer. # Visit http://gbf.game.mbga.jp/ on a Developer mode window. You will be taken to a login screen with several buttons below it. # If it's not visible, scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the grey button labeled はじめてご利用の方 to create a new Mobage account. # Enter a salted e-mail, then click the orange button. The e-mail without the salted string will be sent a verification e-mail. # Check your registered e-mail and enter the 4-digit verification code in the following screen. # Refer to the image at right for the translated Mobage registration page. The nickname you give yourself will used on the Mobage website, and the default name "Granblue" will be used in the game. # If the registration is successful, you will be taken to another page with an orange button that launches GranBlue Fantasy. #* If for some reason the page is unresponsive, it may be due to an ad blocker. Disable your ad blocker and try again. # Change the language to English then click Save Settings. Then, click the Game Start button. When the graphic and sound settings appear, click the bottom button on both pages. This disables the sound and minimizes the graphics, making pages load faster for the next few steps. All of these settings can be changed later. # On the third page, you will see a button with your account username. If you want to change your display name, click the button to enter a new name. Keep in mind that you can only change your account username once every 90 days. Furthermore, this is your only opportunity to create an alphanumeric username longer than 6 characters; renaming your account later will only allow up to 6 characters. # Click the button underneath your username to start the tutorial. Skipping The Tutorial First, it is strongly advised to play through the tutorial at least once. This tutorial is useful even if you cannot read any of the text because it visually guides you through which buttons to press to do things like attack, use skills, equip weapons, and auto select your weapon pool with optimal stats. The whole tutorial does take a while, but you can skip it on later rerolls to save time on the following steps. # When the introduction video starts, you will notice the URL in your address bar ends in #tutorial/2. # Increment the number at the end of the URL bar by 1, so it ends in #tutorial/3, and press Enter to advance to the next step in the tutorial. # Repeat this process 1 by 1 until you reach #tutorial/12. Let the scene load, the click Skip in the lower left. This will move you to #tutorial/14. From here, skip directly to #tutorial/32. # This will kick you back to the Home screen. Click Start and the game will automatically load you at #tutorial/30. # Click Skip in the lower left twice, then you will be taken back to your account's My Page screen. Note that both the tutorial draw and the 10-part draw you are offered when you visit the Draw page after finishing the tutorial are both rigged to never give SSRs (the SR weapon is the 9th shard, where normally the guaranteed SR is the last shard to come out). Gathering Draws There are two Premium Draw Tickets and two JDA Magazine serial code tickets to gather per account. Premium Draw Tickets have better yield and are less time-consuming to acquire, while JDA Magazine codes require entering serial codes and they draw from a fixed pool of prizes that are not affected by draw rate boosts. # When you reach the My Page screen for the first time, you will be first taken through the Login Rewards. The first login reward is a Premium Ticket. # From the actual My Page screen, click the arrow on the right side of the screen to visit the Town area. Click each gold sparkle on the map to receive some items. After all 4 sparkles turn silver, visit the sparkles again in this order: top, left, right, middle. This gets you an extra Premium Draw Ticket. #* If nothing happens after visiting the sparkles in that order, refresh the page and try again. # Press the Top/News button in the top left to be taken to the Game Start button page. Scroll down on this page until you see a banner labeled シリアルコード入力. Click that banner and enter the following two serial codes for JDA Magazine tickets: #* j5pa mkru 2vcx 4cr8 #* yrwg yv8m cck2 wcbf # Return to the My Page screen by clicking on Home or My Page. # Click the present box icon in the middle of the page. Accept all of the draw tickets. # Click the Menu button again, click Draw at the top to get to the Draw screen. #* On this Draw screen, you will see a scrolling banner listing detailed information about currently boosted prizes, a section showing examples of what is contained in the draw pool, a section for 10-part rolls where at least one SR+ is guaranteed, and a section for 1x rolls where the first roll each day is discounted from 300 to 90 MobaCoins. # In the Premium Draw (Single) section, use both of your tickets with the blue button. #* When you draw in GranBlue Fantasy, the color of the crystal tells what you're about to roll: #** Blue: Rare ®, the lowest rarity you can get from Premium Draw. Can be either a weapon or a summon. Summons are pictured inside crystals. Standard rate is 82%. #** Blue (with rainbow tip): Rare character weapon. The weapon you get here will come with an R character. #** Amber: SR or better. It is still possible to get an SSR from this crystal if the shard that flies out is rainbow. Standard rate is 15%. #** Rainbow: SSR guaranteed. Standard rate is 3%, but doubles to 6% during Premium Galas. #** For any shard, if the background turns to night, that means it's a character weapon. # To roll the JDA Magazine tickets, click the Rupie/Other tab on the top right of the Draw page. There will be a section for ticket rolls at the bottom. IP Account Registration Limits If you receive an error after entering in your email address (will say リクエストパラメータに誤りがあります), your IP may have been temporarily blocked from creating new accounts. The block only seems to take place on the page where you enter your email address, so it's possible to enable a proxy, enter an email and click confirm, and then disable the proxy and continue the registration/rolling process. What To Keep Obviously, keep any accounts that obtain characters you like. Very few characters in the game are outright bad, and it is simply a question of whether you are aiming for power over favoritism. Aiming to get an SSR of any kind is useful to start because of their high raw stats and rarity, and using the reroll opportunity to obtain one is the basic goal of rerolling in the first place. When rerolling in GranBlue Fantasy, it is important to understand that certain characters and summons are exclusive to a certain time frame, and some characters and summons cannot be purchased with a Surprise Ticket or Start Dash. Some of these exclusives are extremely powerful for a new account and may be worth keeping even if they are not a character you want. * Any seasonal character. Currently there are seasonal characters exclusive to summer, Halloween, and Christmas. * Any Premium Gala-exclusive character. Currently, Katalina (SSR), Rackam (SSR), Io (SSR), Rosetta (SSR), Eugen (SSR), Lecia (SSR) and Anchira are exclusive to Premium Galas. ** Anila (SSR) was exclusive to the year 2015 and cannot be obtained anymore outside of Start Dash using accounts made during a Premium Gala in 2015. * Bahamut: This summon is unavailable to Surprise Ticket and Start Dash, offering a strong ATK buff as its call effect and a +100% damage boost to all Dark damage. * Lucifer: This summon is unavailable to Surprise Ticket and Start Dash, offering a strong ATK buff as its call effect and a +100% damage boost to all Light damage. * The Grand Order: This summon enables you to breeze through early game, healing with its call effect and granting a damage bonus for having 3 different elements in battle, which is easier to achieve for new accounts than getting all same elements. Other than that, it is recommended to keep all accounts with SSR characters and summons, as you can continue to build those accounts with more free rolls and Crystals distributed during events. Rerolling Because of the low rates for SSR draws from 2-4 rolls, it is common to end up with nothing but R draws. Don't lose heart as this process can be streamlined and rerolls can be done very quickly once you get used to it. Depending on what you got, you have two options: * If you don't get a character you want, just close the Incognito window and open a new one to start over. This saves you from having to log out and clear cookies to start over. * If you do get a character you want, remember the salted email you used to created that account. Visit http://gbf.game.mbga.jp/ in a non-Incognito window in Developer mode, and instead of clicking the gray button at the bottom of the login screen, enter your salted email in the top field, password in the middle field, and solve the captcha in the bottom field, then click the orange button to log in and start the game with cookies saved. Now, any time you visit a URL for the game in Developer mode, you will navigate to it through the account you logged into. In order to reroll on Chrome App, you will have to uninstall and reinstall the app to clear your login data. Reinstalling the app and launching it will take you back to the account login page to restart the process. Logging Out If for some reason you have logged into the game with the wrong account, or want to change accounts, either delete all cookies from mbga.jp or simply visit https://ssl.sp.mbga.jp/_logout to log out of your current account. Category:Guides Category: Starting